Cordelia Black and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Lady Cordelia Black
Summary: Rated T for slight swearing Eventual Harry/OFC may update every week. I only own Cordelia everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers! I changed Aurora's Name!
1. The Wand Chooses The Witch

Chapter one: The Wand Chooses the Witch

"Cordelia! Wake up!"

"Ugh, five more minutes, Poseidon."

Poseidon laughed and pulled the blankets off making me shiver. I glared at him and said,

"Real funny, Poseidon, real funny."

"Did you forget we have to get our Hogwarts supplies?"

"Now? It's only 6:30!"

He smiled and said,

"Get dressed, m'kay? Then we'll head to Diagon Ally."

I sighed and got up as he left the room. After putting on my black skinny jeans, red tank top, and my Hello Kitty socks I walked downstairs. Zeus greeted me with ninja death toast...not really. He has terrible aim even when spell casting. It's really funny to watch. After breakfast Hades, my eldest brother, took us to Diagon Ally since mom was doing other errands. Personally I like shopping with Hades more because he lets me wander around, like the inner blond I am.

"All right you lot," he said acting like a fake drill Sargent, "Get in the van! Up two, up two!"

Apollo rolled his eyes as I lead everyone to the van.

"I call shot gun," I yelled and got in the passenger seat as Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, and Hercules pouted. Hades chuckled and started to drive to the Leaky Cauldron. From there we entered Diagon Ally through a wall, which I still find kick-ass. First we went to get my wand seeing as how I'm starting Hogwarts. Hades looked at me and said,

"Remember, Cordy, Mr. Olivander knows what he's doing, so don't stress okay?"

"'Kay, but I don't stress anyway," I replied smiling.

Hades laughed and ushered me into the shop. I walked in and asked,

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Suddenly Mr. Olivander appeared and almost scared me half to death.

"Ah, I finally get to meet you, young miss Black."

Obviously he knew I was coming... weird and kinda creepy. He returned to the back and got a box, pulling out the wand, Oak with Unicorn mane as the core 12 and a half inches, he handed it to me. I gave it a wave and nothing really happened. It went that way until he pulled out a wand made of Mahogany with mermaid hair as the core, 14 and a half inches. When I touched it it felt as if I was a goddess drinking Nectar or eating Ambrosia. It was an amazing feeling, actually. Mr. Olivander smiled and said,

"Looks like we found a match."

I thanked him and payed for my wand and met my brothers at Madame Malkins' to get my robes, seeing as how they had gotten everything else. Afterwords we payed for all of our robes and went home and we sorted through all that was bought. When everything had been separated I carried my stuff up to my room and prepared for the day I went to platform 9 and three quarters. And trust me it came quickly. That day I woke up early and was extremely excited. Lugging my trunk down to the door as I had seen my brothers do my new barn owl looked at me. I named her Athene because the owl was Athene's symbol. I smiled and said,

"Morning, Athene. You ready to go to Hogwarts? I know I am."

"Ya know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

I looked up and saw Hercules smiling. I laughed and said,

"So bro what's for breakfast?"

"Pop tarts, baby sis."

We walked to the kitchen and he grabbed the s'mores flavored pop tarts. We watched a bit of TV until we left for Kings Cross. In the van I was bouncing in my seat.

"Slow your rolls, Sailor," Zeus said, "We ain't there yet. And you still gotta get sorted."

Apollo rolled his eyes and muttered,

"I don't see why she's so excited. It's just school."

I stuck my tongue out at him and replied,

"Because, Grouchy Smurf, I've been waiting for this since we went shopping for our brothers' supplies."

After a few minutes of bickering from Zeus and Apollo we were able to get to the platform. This is where we went our separate ways. I peeked in a compartment door and asked the two boys who were there,

"May I sit with you? There's no where else."

Both boys nodded and I sat across from the boy with jet black hair. I smiled and said,

"I'm Cordelia Black."

"Ron Weasley," the red headed boy said.

"Harry, Harry Potter," The boy with jet black hair said smiling.

We sat and talked until the trolly came with sweets.

"Anything from the trolly, dears?"

"No thanks, I'm all set," Ron said showing us a few sandwiches.

"No thank you," I said politely

Harry looked at us and said while pulling out a handful of coins,

"We'll take the lot."

"Woah," Ron said in response.

Harry picked up a box of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans.

"Bertie Bot's Every Flavored Beans?"

"They mean every flavor. There's chocolate and peppermint and there's also spinach, liver, and tripe. George sweared he got a boogie-flavored one once."

After that Harry took out the bean he had been eating and I giggled. He then picked up a Chocolate Frog. I absolutly love the cards.

"These aren't real frogs are they?"

"It's Just a spell, besides it's the card you want."

"Each packs got a famous witch or wizard," I added.

"I got about 500 meself," Ron said.

Harry opened the pack and the frog jumped up and out the window.

"Watch it," I nearly yelled.

"That's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with," Ron said after we watched the frog jump out the window.

"I've got Dumbledore!"

"I got about six of him," Ron said.

Harry looked back at the card and exclaimed,

"Hey, he's gone!"

"You can't expect him to hang around all day, can you," I asked.

Harry and I looked at the rat in Ron's lap.

"This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic isn't he?"

"Just a little bit," Harry replied.

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?"

Harry smiled and said,

"Yeah."

Ron picked up his wand and cleared his throat and said,

"Sun-"

Suddenly a girl with bushy brown hair looked around our compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No," Ron replied.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see, then."

"**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow**."

the box flew off of Scabbers' head and we all shrugged.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?"

Ron sent us a look and I almost giggled...more.

"Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me," the girl said taking the seat next to me, "For example, Oculus Reparo."

Harry took off his newly repaired glasses and looked that them.

"That's better, isn't it?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other then me.

"Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger."

She looked at me and I replied,

"Cordelia Black."

"And you are," she asked looking at Ron.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he replied with his mouth full.

"Pleasure," Hermione said looking disgusted, "You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

I smiled slightly thanking Hades that he told me to get changed into them before hand. Hermione got up and walked to the door the turned around and said to Ron,

"You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know," she said, "Just there," she pointed to where he had the dirt on her nose.

With that she left and the boys went to change into their robes. We finally arrived at Hogwarts and we gathered in front of a man I assumed to be at least half giant.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry said.

Ron looked at him and said,

"Woah!"

"Right, then. This way to the boats. Come on now, follow me."

We got to the boats and the sight of Hogwarts all lit up like a Christmas tree was amazing.

"Wicked."

We filed up the stairs to a stern-looking woman.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while your here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will ear you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup"

"Trevor!"

I saw a boy grab the toad and go back to his spot behind me, Ron, and Harry.

"The Sorting Ceremony will being momentarily."

With that the woman left through the doors.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

This started an abundance of whispers among the other students.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered a bit and Malfoy turned his gaze on him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he said extending his hand.

_Don't take his hand, Harry_, I thought.

Harry looked at Malfoy's hand and said,

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

The stern-looking woman came back and tapped Malfoy's shoulder with the roll of parchment. He went back to his spot.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me."

We entered through the Grand Hall doors and the older students looked at us. Hades and Poseidon gave me a thumbs up from their table. I heard Hermione say from behind me

"It's not real the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in **Hogwarts, A History**."

We stepped up to the front and the stern-looking woman said,

"Can you wait along here, please? Now before we being, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years pleas note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

Hermione walked up and Ron whispered to us

"Mental that one. I'm telling you."

We heard the sorting hat yell out,

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered. Hopefully which ever house I get sorted into, it won't be Slytherin.

"Cordelia Black."

I walked up and as the sorting hat was place on my head it said,

"Ah yes, another Black. Hm...a very bright girl, more than your fair share of courage too, and a bit of a trouble maker as well. You'll do your father and brothers justice, Gryffindor!"

I smiled and bounded over to my brothers as Hercules hugged me.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Slytherin!"

"Susan Bones."

"Let's see. I know. Hufflepuff!"

"Ronald Weasley."

"Ha! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!"

The look on Ron's face could only be described as relief. Our entire table cheered as we walked over.

"Harry Potter."

"Better be...Gryffindor!"

We all cheered louder than ever as Harry took a seat next to Ron. After the Sorting Ceremony Professor McGonagall tapped her spoon on her glass and said,

"Your attention, Please."

Dumbledore stood up and said,

"Let the feast begin."

I watched as my brothers and Ron loaded up their plates and I did as well. Just as Ron reached for another drumstick a head popped out of the plate and said,

"Hello there. Welcome to Gryffindor."

We looked around as ghosts flew in from every corner.

"Hello Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer," Ron's brother Percy asked.

"Dismal. Once again my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied."

"I know you," Ron said, "Your Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."

"Nearly Headless? How can you be Nearly Headless," Hermione asked.

"Like this," Sir Nicholas replied pulling his head to the side.

Hermione looked like she was gonna hurl. I patted her shoulder and said,

"If you hadn't asked, I would have."

After dinner Percy, being a prefect, showed us the ways to our dorms.

"Gryffindors, follow me, please. Keep up. Thank you."

We stopped and Percy said,

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the stair cases. They like to change. Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on."

We walked by the most beautiful paintings I've ever seen.

"Look at that one, Harry."

"I think she fancies you," I whispered to Harry.

He only smiled in reply. We got up to the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis."

We entered the common room through the painting hole.

"Gather around here."

We scrunched into the room.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys' dormitory is upstairs to the left. Girls the same on your right. You'll find all of your belonging have already been brought up."

We went to our dormitory and I got the bed next to Hermione. I started talking to a girl named Lavender. She was very nice, really.


	2. Classes and Evil Potions Teachers!

Chapter 2: Classes and Evil Potions Teachers!

We were all sitting in Professor McGonagall's class, Transfiguration, when I looked and saw that two seats were empty. Harry and Ron's seats to be exact. As the lesson started we copied down the notes she had left. Suddenly Harry and Ron ran in and ran two their seats.

"Whew. Made it. Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?"

Suddenly the cat at the front of the room jumped and transformed into Professor McGonagall. She walked to Ron and Harry.

"That was bloody brilliant."

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be better if I transfigured Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time."

"We got lost," Harry replied.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

She walked away and they took their seats next to me and I smiled slightly at them. Harry smiled back at least. Ron just kinda sulked. Then it was time for potions...Oh sweet merciful Zeus. No pun intended. The chatter stopped as soon as Professor Snape walked in the room.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However for those select few," he looked at Malfoy, "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame ,brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Then the sound of a quill on parchment was heard. Professor Snape turned his attention to Harry and said,

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention."

I nudged Harry and Hermione jerked her head in a 'pay-attention' fashion. Snape strode over to our section.

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? You don't know? Let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir."

I started quietly writing all of the answers down because my brothers told me he expects it.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter? Five points from Gryffindor. Why aren't any of you writing this down?"

As everyone started writing down what Snape had said he saw me not writing anything.

"And why aren't you not writing as well, Ms. Black?"

"I already wrote it down, sir," I replied truthfully.

He held out his hand to look at my notebook. I placed it in his out stretched hand, already open to the page I had written on. He handed it back to me and said,

"As much as it kills me to say this five points to Gryffindor."

Harry smiled at me gratefully and I smiled back. Then came lunch.

"**Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum**," Seamus looked in his cup, "**Eye of rabbit, heart string hum, turn this water into rum**."

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?"

"Turn it to rum"

"Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before-" I was cut off by an explosion.

We all heard an owl screech and Ron said,

"Mail's here."

I rolled my eyes and said,

"Nah, really? I didn't know."

He glared at my sarcasm slightly. I smiled my 'I'm-totally-innocent' smile and he shook his head. Owls started flying in and I caught a package from my mum and passed my brothers' their things from mum.

"Can I borrow this?"

Ron nodded.

"Thanks."

When I opened my gift it was a necklace with the Gryffindor crest on it. Hermione smiled and said,

"Your mum got you that?"

"Actually, it was made for grandmum when she came to Hogwarts. Kinda just gets passed down to every girl in mum's family."

"Hey look, Neville's got a Rememberall," Dean said.

"I've read about those. When the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something."

The smoke turned red. I wonder what he forgot.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten," Neville replied.

Harry nudged Ron and said,

"Hey, Ron. Somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen. Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

All four of us looked at each other. Then it was on to our first flying lesson! The entire way I was singing,

"I'm so excited, I just can't hide it!"

Ron looked at me as if I had gone made.

"You've never heard that song? Oh sweet merciful Zeus. Harry? Hermione? Please tell me you've heard that song."

Hermione nodded and Harry said,

"I might have. I'm not really sure."

Anyway...getting off track. We got to our first flying lesson and I was beyond excited. Suddenly Madam Hooch strode past all of us.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," we responded in unison.

"Good afternoon, Amanda. Good afternoon, Cordelia. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick Come on now, hurry up, Stick your right hand over the broom and say "Up.""

"Up," I said and the broom responded almost instantly I looked at Harry and saw he had achieved the same. Malfoy got his broom up after us. Poor Ron and Hermione were having trouble with their brooms.

"With feeling," Madam Hooch instructed.

"UP" Ron practically yelled...and he got hit by his broom in the face.

Harry and I laughed.

"Shut up Harry. Shut up, Cordelia," Ron said to us a bit in pain.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom stead, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three two," with that said Madam hooch blew her whistle and Neville started flying up.

"Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Longbottom!"

"Down! Down!"

"Neville," all of us Gryffindors yelled.

"Come back down this instant!"

We watched as his broom jerked around and down right refused to listen to him. He flew towards us and Madam Hooch pulled out her wand.

"Mr. Longbott-"

After that we had to dive to the sides so we didn't get hit. When he finally stopped his robes caught the statue at the top of the tower then he fell and the torch caught him and his robes ripped.

"Everyone out of the way!"

"is he alright," Hermione asked me.

"I hope so," I replied back.

"Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now, up you get. Everyone is to keep their feet planted firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves expelled faster than they can say Quidditch."

Malfoy chuckled slightly and said,

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd remember to land on his fat ass."

"Give it here, Malfoy."

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."

Malfoy took off and said,

"How about on the roof?"

Harry glared at him and he said mockingly,

"What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry glared a moment longer then mounted his broom. Hermione looked at him and told him,

"Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly."

Harry ignored her and took off.

"Boys are idiots, aren't they, 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded. We watched Harry fly towards Malfoy.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?"

Harry made a reach for him but he turned upside down then turned his head and said,

"Have it your way, then."

And the stupid git threw Neville's Rememberall. Harry chased after it and I'll tell ya, he would be one hell of a seeker! When he flew back to us holding the Rememberall we ran towards him yelling,

"YEAH!"

"Nice going, Harry."

"That was wicked, Harry!"

All of the sudden Professor McGonagall strode up and called for Harry.

"Harry Potter. Follow me."

They went into the castle and Malfoy and the other Slytherins smirked. After McGonagall and Harry had left our sight I turned around and flipped off the Slytherins.


	3. Harry Potter New Gryffindor Seeker!

_A/n: Woohoo! I finally finished this! And I'm almost over my bronchitis and strep throat! YAY! Now only if I had Ben and Jerry's! :)_

Chapter 3: Harry Potter, Gryffindor Seeker!

(No one's Point of View)

Both Professor McGonagall and Harry walked down the corridor until they got to Professor Quirrell's class.

"You wait here," she said to Harry.

She walked to the door and asked,

"Professor Quirrell, excuse me. Could I borrow Wood for a moment, please?"

"Y-y-yes, of course," Quirrell replied.

Wood got up and followed Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker."

Harry looked slightly surprised at that, and yet more confused than anything else.

"Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker. I always knew he'd do well," Sir Nicholas said.

(Cordelia's Point of View)

We were walking down a hallway, Harry, Ron, and I, when Harry told us the news.

"Seeker," I asked.

"But first years never make the house teams," Ron added, "You must be the youngest player in-"

"A century, according to McGonagall."

The Ron's brothers, Fred and George, walked up.

"Hey, well done, Harry. Wood's just told us."

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters."

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises though. Rough game, Quidditch."

"Brutal, but no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally. But they'll turn up in a month or two."

"Oh go on, Harry," Ron said encouragingly, "Quidditch is great! Best game there is!"

"And you'll be great too," I said to him.

I smiled at Hermione as she ran up beside us.

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't make a fool of yourself," Hermione said, "It's in your blood."

Then all four of us ran to the trophy room to see what Hermione meant.

"Woah," Ron said.

On a plaque there was 'Seeker James Potter 1979' under a Gryffindor banner.

"Harry you never told me your father was a Seeker, too!"

"I-I didn't know," Harry said shaking his head.

We started walking back to the common room when Ron said,

"I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do!"

Hermione and I saw the back railing pull away and we jogged to catch up with the boys.

"Who doesn't?"

Suddenly the stairs gave a jerk and they were moving on us. Fan-f**king-tastic.

"What Happening?"

"The staircases change, remember?"

Suddenly the staircase stopped.

"Let's go this way."

"Before the staircase moves again."

We went straight into a door and I go tan eerie feeling.

"Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?"

"We're not supposed to be here," I said.

"This is the third floor. It's forbidden," Hermione added.

Suddenly a torch lit.

"Let's go."

We turned around to find Mrs. Norris. She let out a meow.

"It's Filch's cat!"

"Run!"

We ran down the corridor as the torches lit before we reached them.

"Quick, let's hide through that door!"

We to a door that ended up being locked.

""It's locked!"

"That's it. We're done for!"

"Oh move over! _**Alohomora. **_Get in."

The door unlocked and we all rushed inside.

"_**Alohomora**_?"

"**Standard Books of Spells**, chapter seven."

We heard Filch leave.

"Filch is gone."

"He thinks this door's locked"

"It was locked."

"And for good reason."

We saw a three headed dog sleeping on the floor and I immediately thought,

Oh hey, It's Cerberus. Didn't think I would find him here.

The dog woke up and yawned. It saw us and we stood there in awe and fear...well I stood in awe a bit. It growled and lunged at us as we ran out the door screaming. We managed to shut the door and leave the third floor corridor. As we got into Gryffindor Tower Ron said,

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"

"You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at it's feet! I was a bit more preoccupied with it's heads! Or Maybe you didn't notice. There were three!"

"It was standing on a trap door which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

We all stood at the doors to our respective dorms.

"Guarding something?"

"That's right. Now If you three don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you two come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled."

Hermione turned and walked into the girls' dorm and I asked,

"Since when is being expelled worse than dieing? I thought it was the other way around."

"She needs to sort out her priorities."

With that I went to bed.


End file.
